You're my disease
by The Cog Witch
Summary: Homestuck. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**You're my disease**

Una luz entró por la ventana, desorientada y juguetona, rebotando sobre las paredes de la habitación. La cama seguía desordenada, pero no había nadie ahí. Se escuchó el llanto de un cuervo, lejano como un rumor, como anunciando la llegada de un día trágico. Un día que se alargaría como nunca antes.

El cuervo extendió las alas, dejando que olas de viento se colaran entre sus plumas.

Malditos cuervos, pensaba Dirk saliendo de la inconsciencia del sueño, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos, en un débil intento por despabilarse. Se había metido a la bañera vacía durante la noche, huyendo de la ansiedad que le provocaba aquella cama y su aparente intención de robarle el anhelado descanso. No podía dormir si no era en la bañera, y no entendía la razón. Había algo que le molestaba, una sensación persistente en el pecho, como el zumbido de algún insecto...pero ni idea de lo que se tratara.

Se incorporó, aún escuchando al cuervo. La relación de su hermano con esas aves siempre le había parecido cool, hasta esos días en los que aquel zumbido se había anclado en su pecho. Le dolía. Se llevaba las manos a la altura del corazón y lo sentía palpitar de forma extraña, como nunca antes.

Estiró la mano sobre el borde de la tina, buscando a tientas sus gafas, pero falló miserablemente en encontrarlas. Hizo una mueca de cólera, el día pintaba para ser una mierda, y lo peor era que al parecer no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Se quedaría así, atrapado en la espiral descendente que era su vida.

Mierda, ni siquiera podía encontrar a Lil Cal por los alrededores. Necesitaba darle un súper high five y ponerlo sobre sus hombros al menos para reducir un poco el nivel de miseria que sentía, pero no había podido encontrarlo en ninguna parte desde ya hacía días.

_Desde que hablaste por última vez con English_ se escuchó una voz cercana.

-Cállate, Lil Hal.

_Tu marioneta genial ¿es lo que buscas? Lil Cal se fue a dar un paseo por las llamas del infierno, si me lo preguntas a mi_

-Por eso nadie está preguntándote. Ahora bien ¿Dónde están mis gafas?

_No sé. Dímelo tú. Tú eres el que siempre las tiene frente a sus ojos_

-Tú tienes mi mente. Bien podrías decirme dónde están.

_En efecto, me programaste para tener un sentido intelectual igual al tuyo, sin embargo, como seguro debes saber al compartir el mismo, he ido desarrollando una voluntad quizá más fuerte que la tuya que me permite ser un tanto diferente a ti y por lo tanto, más libre. Como una persona nueva que sabe cosas que tú no_

-Entonces no me vas a decir.

_Podría hacerlo, pero ¿qué clase de persona sería si te diera respuestas fáciles en lugar de motivarte a recordar lo que has estado haciendo?_

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

_Dirk...de verdad no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?_

-Ilumíname...

_Supongo que podría darte una pista. Anda, abre el armario_

-¿Para qué?

_No sé. En el armario se guarda la ropa y las gafas son accesorios. Prueba con eso_

Dirk viró la cabeza, intentando buscar el origen de la voz, pero tampoco alcanzó a verlo por ninguna parte. Se levantó al fin, saliendo de la tina, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro. Caminó hacia el lavabo, necesitaba mojarse la cara, espabilarse un poco. Abrió la llave, dejando que el agua saliera fría. La resguardó entre las palmas de las manos y se lavó la cara.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio su reflejo, y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Su boca formaba una "O" perfecta, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

-¿Pero qué carajo?

_Debí advertirte sobre eso, mis disculpas_

Los ojos se le habían vuelto blancos y vacíos, como invadidos por la muerte. Su piel se había oscurecido, incluso sus pecas se perdían en el nuevo tono de su faz, se le había oscurecido al punto de quedar grisácea y un semblante horrible le invadía la frente. Líneas de expresión que lo hacían lucir invadido por una maldad increíble, casi aterradora.

-¿Qué…? – Dirk ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tocándose las mejillas con una desesperación que iba en crescendo.

_Entraste en modo grimdark. ¿No lo recuerdas?_

-¿Por qué?

_El armario, Dirk._

Dirk parpadeaba con violencia, como si esa imagen suya se tratara de una mera ilusión. Un espejismo que iba consumiendo rápidamente su cordura. Corrió hacia el armario, tropezando un par de veces con lo smuppets regados por el suelo de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del armario por un momento, observando el caos en aquel cuarto, uno del que no se había percatado, de alguna forma. Los smuppets yacían sobre el suelo, con los estómagos de tela desgarrados. El relleno se les desbordaba abundantemente, como si los hubieran destrozado con una furia inmensa, unos cuantos solo conservaban el tronco de sus cuerpos, y en los rincones de la habitación, sus pequeños miembros formaban montañas. Ninguna de las marionetas conservaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando? – no cabía en asombro.

La katana ¿dónde estaba la katana? ¿Él había causado semejante desastre? Era imposible…era imposible que no lo recordara.

_Dirk, el armario_

Seguía escuchando la voz de Lil Hal, pero no parecía estar cerca. Se trataba de un estúpido par de gafas… ¿Dónde estaba?

_No vas a encontrarme, Dirk. Ahora abre el maldito armario_

-Un momento. Antes dime qué carajo está pasando contigo. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

_Por favor, Dirk… ¿Vas a decirme que no lo sientes ni lo imaginas? Piensa un poco las cosas, tú sabes la respuesta. ¿Dónde estoy?_

Dirk caía en un abismo cada vez más oscuro. No entendía nada. Posó las manos sobre las perillas del armario, sujetándolas con fuerza, como si aferrarse a ellas lo ayudara a disipar la ansiedad. Como si la vida pudiera salírsele por cada poro de la piel, como si su mente se estuviera hundiendo en un caos aún peor que el de aquel cuarto. Sentía un manto de oscuridad cubriéndole el cuerpo, una soga amarrada a su cuello, lista para arrancarle la vida.

La respiración se le volvió cruelmente pesada cuando abrió las puertas del armario. Tragó saliva de forma lenta, como si navajas afiladas se deslizaran por su garganta.

Las cabezas de los smuppets cayeron al suelo, como una ola arcoíris. Caían ante sus pies, con los ojos muy fijos, convirtiéndose en testigos mudos de lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando la ola cesó su descenso, pudo observarlo, ahí, en el interior del armario.

-¿Jake? – la voz le salía con dificultad. No entrecortada, sino con un halo de terror que hacía vacilar su tono e intensidad.

Ahí estaba Jake, inconsciente. Con las piernas y los brazos presos entre fuertes nudos. Un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba desde la frente hasta las mejillas y ahí estaban también las gafas perdidas, cubriendo sus ojos. Tenía también pequeños cortes en los labios y el cabello despeinado. Dirk lo observó, quitando las gafas de su rostro, y esa fragilidad de sus ojos cerrados, le despertaba un sentimiento intenso en el pecho. ¿Era amor? ¿Era pasión? ¿Era éxtasis? ¿Era obsesión?

El semblante cambiaba poco a poco. Ya no lucía tan aterrado como antes. Se lamió el labio inferior con cierta malicia. Una expresión poco creíble en él, pero que lo estaba arrastrando hacia un camino tremendamente oscuro. Se puso las gafas y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estás aquí dentro ¿no Lil Hal? – dijo Dirk en voz alta mientras su mano derecha tomaba la forma de una pistola, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

_Sí, Dirk…justo aquí_


	2. Chapter 2

-Pudimos haber hecho las cosas por las buenas, English – Dirk se apresuró a inclinarse, aun sonriendo. Tomó a Jake, sin embargo, con un cuidado extremo. Como si se tratara de una criatura frágil, abrigada entre sus brazos…y en ese momento, lo era. – Pudimos evitar todo este drama. Pero no…tenías que hacer las cosas del modo difícil…tenías que decir "no" con ese gesto de disgusto…con ese rechazo y esa mirada indiferente.

Jake parecía profundamente dormido, aunque fruncía el ceño por momentos, como forcejeando contra el sueño mismo, deseando despertar, pero volviendo a rendirse bajo la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. Dirk lo recostó sobre la cama, acomodando bien su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada. Sentía que el recuerdo de sus acciones ya rondaba, libre, por cada rincón de su cerebro…mas no podía alcanzar a hilar las partes.

_-Tal vez deberías contestarle a la chica. Ha estado intentando contactarte desde hace mucho rato._

Dirk viró la cabeza, clavando la mirada en la pantalla de la computadora. Un ícono parpadeaba en su barra de herramientas. Era Jane. Tenía mensajes acumulados de Jane.

-Janey – dijo para sí, cambiando la expresión en su rostro. Ahora lucía ahogado en angustia, una preocupación y un arrepentimiento tremendos. Le apenaba ver su propio reflejo en la pantalla. Tan desgastado, tan demente. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué lo había llevado a cometer actos tan atroces?

_-Sigues sin recordar. Ya habías hablado con Jane. Piensa, Dirk… ¿o prefieres que siga trayendo yo los recuerdos?_

Dirk entrecerró los ojos y dio clic en el ícono parpadeante, abriendo la conversación.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:01

GG: Dirk ¿estás aquí?

GG: Dirk, necesito hablar contigo, por favor responde en cuanto veas esto.

GG: Dirk…en serio, necesitamos hablar.

GG: No estoy molesta contigo, de verdad. Estoy bien, Estamos bien…en serio.

GG: Solo contéstame, estoy preocupada por ti.

GG: Escucha. No importa ¿de acuerdo? No estoy enfadada, tampoco triste. Esto no es culpa tuya, Dirk. Te comprendo perfectamente, sé cómo debes sentirte.

GG: ¡Dirk!

GG: No quiero que estés triste por mí. Yo estoy bien. Dirk, quiero que TÚ seas feliz. TÚ, más que nadie en el mundo…lo mereces. ¿Entiendes?

GG: ¡Strider! Háblame…

GG:

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering timaeusTestified [TT]

-Janey… ¿qué pasó?

_- ¿Quieres que te haga recordar? Puedo hacerlo si lo deseas._

-Hazlo. – Dirk se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotando su cabello, enredando las puntas de los dedos entre los mechones muy rubios. Su rostro seguía teniendo esa sombra de preocupación, de incertidumbre al no saber lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida…y su materia cerebral, aparentemente guiada ahora por Lil Hal.

_-Hablaste con Jane antes. Le dijiste que debías contarle algo urgente. Estabas muy alterado, necesitabas confesarle algo. ¿Qué te dijo ella?_

-No sé, pedazo de basura. Por algo te dije que me ayudaras a recordar. – Dirk estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y toda la actitud de chico genial como si una gran bola de mierda estuviera a punto de aplastarlo.

_- ¿Qué te dijo ella, Dirk? Debes saberlo._

-No lo sé…

_- ¿Qué te dijo, Dirk?- l_a voz de Lil Hal sonaba insistente dentro de la cabeza del joven Strider.

-Dijo que habláramos cara a cara…

_-¿Y qué hiciste?_

-Encendí la cámara. Y ella encendió la suya.

_-Y luego ¿qué?_

Dirk clavó la mirada en la pantalla de la computadora, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran entre la conversación unidireccional de Jane. Recordaba imágenes borrosas. Jane apareciendo en su pantalla, con el gesto preocupado. Él quitándose las gafas, dejando expuestos sus ojos, algo que nunca había pensado poder llegar a hacer.

Se imaginó su propia imagen, la forma en la que actuaba, los gestos que debió hacer. Escuchó su voz flotando por el aire y atravesando las bocinas, llegando al fin a los oídos de Jane. Estaba empezando a recordar su conversación.

-¿Qué pasa, Dirk?

Él se quedó estático, mudo. Sintió un temblor en las manos y los ojos descendían en señal de vergüenza. Jane se acercó a la pantalla. Estaba angustiada por la imagen de Dirk. Él no actuaba así, siempre lo había visto tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan irónico y cool. Y la estampa que ahora contemplaba, simplemente le aterraba.

-¿Dirk?

-Jane – se atrevió a hablar por fin, luego de una larga pausa y de inspirar lo más hondo que pudo.

El pecho le dolía. Y se sentía como la persona más estúpida del mundo. Pudo incluso sentir como empezaba a ruborizarse y se maldijo por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa, Dirk? Estás empezando a preocuparme. – Jane se llevó una mano a la boca, en mera señal de angustia. Su amigo empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-Jane…Jane ¿tú estás enamorada de Jake? Es así ¿verdad?

Jane abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente asombrada. Se recargó en su asiento, intentando alejarse lo suficiente de la cámara para evitar que su compañero de conversación notara cómo se ruborizaba.

-¿A qué viene esto, Dirk?

-Bueno…sabes bien que…pues…a mí me…carajo. No sé qué me pasa, Jane. Lo siento. Fue una pésima idea…

-Te gusta Jake. Lo sé, Dirk. Y a Jake le gustas…esa es la historia. Estoy enterada, no tienes que ponerte así.

-Bueno, Jane…yo…

-¿Qué sucede, Dirk? ¿Él te dijo algo sobre mí? ¿Es por eso que me contactaste en este momento?

-No. Yo sé sobre tus sentimientos por Jake. También sé cómo lo has negado y te has limitado a quedarte en una especie de friendzone para que él sea feliz conmigo. Y no, Jane. No quiero eso.

-No quieres ¿qué?

-No quiero que tú seas infeliz.

Jane enmudeció. Dirk había estado comportándose de una forma sumamente sobreprotectora desde un tiempo. Ella lo amaba, era un hermano increíble. Un hermano cool. Un hermano en el que podía confiar plenamente, con quién podía acudir en caso de problemas de cualquier tipo. Pero también sabía que su resistencia tendría un límite. Todos lo veían como el chico rudo. Su corazón había sido descuidado por todos, como si se tratara de uno de esos robots en los que trabajaba tanto. Sabía que, incluso Dirk pudo haber llegado a pensar que se estaba volviendo una máquina. Escondía tanto sus sentimientos, que nadie sabía si estaba triste. Siempre estaba bien, siempre permanecía cool…

Ella sabía que, tarde o temprano habría de romperse.

-Yo estoy bien. Dirk ¿tú amas a Jake? Si es así ¿por qué no luchas por la relación? Digo, va a llegar el momento en el que deberás dejar de simplemente coquetear y tendrás que ponerte a trabajar en serio sobre eso. Jake es idiota, no se dará cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él si éstos no le golpean el rostro.

Dirk bajó la mirada de nuevo. Jane observó, paralizada detrás del monitor.

-Dirk…

Un par de gotas resbalaron, brillando como perlas. Gotas que manaban de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas pecosas. Gotas que dibujaban riachuelos sobre su piel. Dirk había estallado en llanto. El mismo Dirk que todos conocían.

-No quiero lastimarte, Janey – la voz se le rompía, se llevaba las manos al rostro, intentando secar el camino de agua salada. Pero no se detenía. Estaba despedazándose frente a la cámara. – No quiero quitarte lo que más amas…no quiero que llores por mi culpa. Janey…Janey, discúlpame…

Jane le clavó la mirada. Sus ojos empezaron a volverse agua también. No podía asimilar la situación. Simplemente no podía. Dirk seguía hablando, escupiendo disculpas, trazando maldiciones hacia sí mismo, lanzando súplicas y anhelando su perdón. El cuerpo le temblaba, la voz se volvía inentendible…era horrible.

-¡Dirk! ¡Dirk! – Jane gritaba, presa de un extraño pánico. No soportaba verlo así.

-Janey, perdóname…

-¡Dirk, idiota! Yo no amo a Jake ¿entiendes? Creía que sí…pero estaba equivocada. Nunca podré sentir algo como lo que tú sientes…Dirk…cálmate. Ve por él, hazlo. Ponte serio y conquístalo, sin importarte lo que yo sienta.

-Janey… - Dirk le clavó la mirada. Sin saber qué más decir. No podía mas que pronunciar su nombre, clamando su perdón.

-Ya recuerdas ¿no?

Dirk asintió con la cabeza. Un ruido llamó su atención de repente, como un eco sacándolo de un trance.

-¡Dirk! – resonó la voz asustada.

Jake estaba despierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sí, estaba despierto. Ahí, recostado sobre las sábanas desordenadas de aquella cama. Forcejeaba con las ataduras, mostrando una fragilidad deliciosa, propia de esa cuasi inocencia de chico pueblerino. Parpadeaba nervioso, las imágenes le llegaban borrosas ante la pérdida de sus lentes. No alcanzaba a ver la escena de la forma en la que hubiera querido, solo podía observar una silueta apenas formada que iba acercándose lentamente. Era Dirk, quien se levantaba de la silla, ignorando por completo la pantalla del computador. Jane había pasado a un segundo plano, y ahora avanzaba, arrastrando los pies y lamiéndose el labio inferior, atrapado en un éxtasis extraño.

-English…-se limitó a decir.

Jake entrecerró los ojos, intentando fijar la mirada en el rostro de Strider. Notó algo extraño, deseaba tocarle las mejillas, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado limitados.

-Dirk ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada, English…nada. Tranquilo.

Dirk se inclinó sobre el rostro de Jake, sonriendo. Un halo de perversión le llenaba el semblante grisáceo. Llevó las manos al par de mejillas de su acompañante y, con una serie de movimientos tremendamente íntimos, le rozó los labios con la lengua. Jake se sobresaltó, cerraba las piernas nervioso. La incomodidad le iba llenando el cuerpo de espasmos ante el tacto de Dirk, incluso la voz empezaba a quebrarse en su garganta.

Era fuego. Dirk se había vuelto fuego líquido mientras le lamia las mejillas, descendiendo después al cuello. Era fuego mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente sobre el pecho de Jake, resbalando por sus costados y luego llegando más abajo.

-D-Dirk…d-disculpa, pero…DIRK ¿QUÉ E-ESTÁS HACIENDO? – Jake había comenzado a jadear, totalmente avergonzado. Dirk no emitía palabra alguna, se limitaba a sonreír para sí.

Strider lo besaba con intensidad. Le mordía los labios hasta saborear esa esencia metálica de la sangre roja, ambrosía que lo iba elevando rápidamente, fundiéndose en un éxtasis que dolía…lo sentía tan cercano, tan suyo. Tan frágil, tan volátil…

Jake gemía, cayendo presa de aquel fuego. Un fuego que lo consumiría hasta volverlo cenizas miserables. Estaba asustado, sí…pero se había encendido también entre la humedad cálida que de repente resbalaba de sus labios mientras Dirk le acariciaba el cabello. Era suyo, era completamente suyo.

Cualquier duda que hubiera nublado su mente, estaba siendo eclipsada por ese tacto. Un tacto frío, algo vacío. Dirk sentía el mismo éxtasis que él, mas no parecía disfrutarlo igual…era más bien como un placer vengativo. Una dolencia que se volvía furia, una furia que mutaba en adrenalina para finalmente derramarse como pasión violenta.

Jake se sentía incómodo. Parecía disfrutar el momento, pero algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro. Podía saborearlo amargamente en la lengua de Dirk, podía olerlo en su fragancia corporal…podía sentirlo mientras Dirk lo ponía boca abajo, mientras lo despojaba de aquellos shorts…podía sentirlo mientras la ropa interior descendía. Y pudo sentirlo, entrando sin clemencia. Violento, agitado…como marea salvaje que se levanta nada dócil sin poder detenerse a respirar siquiera. Como la hoguera que reduce todo a cenizas, sin piedad. Lo estaba poseyendo de la peor forma posible, derramando frustración líquida entre empujones y sudor salado. Entre jadeos y gemidos, entre puños aferrándose a las sábanas y la lengua de Strider, saboreando su amplia sonrisa.

Iban en crescendo, estaban tan alto que creyeron poder tocar el techo y elevarse más allá, hasta algún lugar de la atmósfera. Dirk entraba, Dirk salía…Jake se elevaba entre espasmos dolorosos. Lo estaba destruyendo por completo.

_-Esto es lo que deseabas ¿no? - _se escuchaba la voz de Lil Hal, molestando con su tono seco y mecánico mientras rebotaba por los pensamientos de Dirk.

-Cállate. Solo…cállate.

_- ¿Pero cómo saber si esto es lo que Jake desea? Hasta antes de este momento había sido tan indiferente. ¿Cómo saber si las sensaciones no son momentáneas? ¿Cómo saber si siente lo mismo por ti? ¿Cómo saber si después de esto, terminará yéndose y olvidándote…como todos los demás?_

-Cállate de una buena vez – decía Dirk en voz alta, dejando que English lo escuchara.

-¿Dirk?

_- A nadie le importas, Dirk. ¿Crees que alguien de verdad se preocupa por ese corazón que ha empezado a mecanizarse? Para ellos, siempre estás bien, para ellos quizá seas un simple robot…como yo._

Dirk entraba, encolerizado. Y salía ansiosamente.

_- Prince of heart ¿no? La mitad de tu corazón ama a estos sujetos. La mitad de tu corazón haría lo que fuera por ellos…pero la otra mitad sabe que ellos no serían recíprocos. La otra mitad los odia, la otra mitad está tan vacía ¿no es así?_

-Por favor…solo cállate.

_- Eres adorable, Dirk. ¿Vas a seguir adelante, sin importar lo miserable que puedas llegar a sentirte después?_

Dirk ya había alcanzado su punto máximo y descendía entre jadeos violentos. El cuerpo de Jake dolía…dolía increíblemente.

-¡Strider!

Dirk se detuvo, saliendo por completo de su acompañante forzado. Volvió a subirse los pantalones, aún jadeando. Y escaneó la habitación con la mirada. La montaña de smuppets destrozados, un par de cabezas de cuervos rodando por los rincones. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Caminó, lleno de cólera, escuchando la voz mecánica de Lil Hal en su mente. Y por un momento le pareció escucharlo reír.

Caminaba sin fijarse en nada más que su agonía violenta. Los lentes de English cedían ante sus pisadas, rompiéndose en pedazos. Las micas de cristal se regaban bajo sus suelas, como pequeños copos de nieve. Su cuerpo emanaba una nube negra mientras la respiración se le aceleraba.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde carajo estaba?

Buscó por todas partes. Se dirigió hacia su siempre confiable mesa, deteniéndose a observar su reflejo en la pantalla del computador. Despreciables, esos ojos que no alcanzaba a reconocer, eran despreciables. Jaló aquella pantalla con todas sus fuerzas. "Jane podía joderse", pensó mientras la pantalla caía al suelo en medio de un caos sonoro espantoso.

Jake se apresuró a vestirse, con todos los sensores de su piel activados. Sentía una ola de miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, aunque no podía estar seguro de lo que pasaba.

-¡Dirk! – llamaba, apenas alcanzando a distinguir una sombra moviéndose a gran velocidad.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde carajo estaba?

_-La tina de baño - _indicó la voz de Lil Hal.

Dirk levantó la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa que parecía no caber en su rostro. Había estado durmiendo en aquella tina por quién sabe cuántas noches. Ahí estaba…

Caminaba lenta y pesadamente hacia el baño, con los ojos en blanco total. La visión era tremenda, sin embargo. Se asomó a la tina de baño y, sí…ahí reposaba la katana.

_- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

-No – respondió él, abrigando el mango de la katana entre ambas manos.

_- ¿Quieres que te ayude a sentirte mejor?_

Dirk entrecerró los ojos, aferrándose a la espada. Afirmó con la cabeza, podía escuchar los susurros de Lil Hal, resonando en todas partes de su mente. Inspiró hondo, la piel se le decoloraba entre respiraciones que se normalizaban. Aquella tonalidad grisácea resbalaba, como piel líquida, cayendo sobre el suelo del baño. Los ojos volvieron a la vida también, la nube negra que lo rodeaba se había evaporado tan fácil como llegó.

Después de unos minutos había regresado a la normalidad. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba la voz molesta. Tenía libre control sobre aquel cuerpo y su mente había dejado de ser un caos. Abrigó el mango de la katana entre ambas manos y regresó a donde English aún yacía.

Forcejeaba contra sus amarres, sin éxito. Entrecerró los ojos, podía observar aquella silueta acercarse de nuevo, lentamente. Se estremeció, aún temeroso.

-Dirk…Dirk ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada – respondió él – ya pasó.

-Dirk…

-Shshshsh – Se acercó a English, abanicando la katana de forma juguetona.

Jake había podido sentarse en el borde de la cama. Strider se hincó frente a él, con esa naturaleza seductora e íntima de antes. Tomó la katana y cortó las ataduras de English.

-Dirk – llamó Jake estremeciéndose al sentir el filo de la espada rozarle la piel. –Dirk…

-No – respondió él. – Dirk no.

Los ojos de Jake se movían desesperados. Gotas gordas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente…estaba aterrado.

-¿Dirk?

-No, Jake. – La voz…increíblemente mecánica.

-…

-Dirk se fue – dijo soltando la katana – se fue, Jake.

-¿Lil Hal?

-Sí, Jake. ¿No te asusta morir y simplemente dejar de existir? Nadie quiere morir…nadie…yo iba a dejar de existir, Dirk iba a matarme, estoy seguro.

Jake enmudeció, permaneciendo estático sobre el borde de la cama. Entonces Lil Hal se puso de pie, deteniéndose un momento, fascinado por la capacidad de mover sus extremidades y por ese aire que lo embriagaba. Estaba vivo, podía sentir todo, desde sus latidos hasta la tierna brisa que se colaba por la ventana. Y sin siquiera virar la cabeza, salió de aquel cuarto, anhelando esa misteriosa libertad que le acarreaba estar vivo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Dirk?


End file.
